goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
C.Y.B
B+ ---- Marcus R. Johnson, better known by his stage name C.Y.B (pronounced "cybe", born January 23, 1972), is a spokesperson widely known to be the true founder of Goan Central Television. He is the CEO of the station and the news anchor of it. Early life C.Y.B was born on January 23, 1972 in a city in Florida that had no name. He has started calling "GoCity" by him, especially because of him looking like a typical GoAnimate character. His mother, Sauna Johnson (1948), was then married to George Johnson (1938-2011), his father. His father was a coengineer and a news anchor to a CBS station, while his mother was a factory worker. Sauna was working in a factory that produced socks, clothing and zip up clothing, like zip up sweaters. Education C.Y.B attended a primary school in Miami, a middle school in Fort Lauderdale and a high school again in Miami. After C.Y.B graduated, he said that he's quitting Miami and returning to his home city, in 1997. However, he was at holidays in GoCity, largely from late December to early January (1985/86), particularly to start a television channel, and he became the youngest spokesperson of GCTV, from 1986-present. Rumor of GoCity's local television On November 5, 1985, C.Y.B announced that GoCity would be able to get a television channel. He said this in that date's public speech: : Soon, on New Year, the whole city gets television! We'll get an independent, fully independent channel, without call sign, nothing. We'll go from 7am to 1am, until then when people stay to late night to enjoy soon to be original videos of GCTV production! When he said "GCTV" on the speech, he revealed the station's name abbreviation, until December 25, 1985, on Christmas 1985, when he revealed that the station will go on channel 11 on January 1, 1986. On that date (December 25, 1985), he also announced the whole name on the station, calling it Goan Central Television. With it the licence of the station was approved, and all stations of all networks were shut down, due to the station replacing all stations. The headquarters of a CBS station in GoCity were chosen to be shut down and then replaced with all equipment with those own (those that GCTV obtained). On December 27, new TV sets, computers and typewriters were bought by C.Y.B. 75% of those computers were given to GCTV, and soonafter, around 3,000 employees got jobs at GCTV, all hired by him. Career As news anchor of GCTV After long absence from public appearances on GCTV, C.Y.B returned on GCTV as a news anchor on September 4, 2001, hosting the first show starring him. Since then, C.Y.B became the regular news anchor of GCTV, hosting every news bulletin since that date. Struggling to make money A financial crisis occured at GCTV in early 2004, causing less than 25% (< 750) employees to lose jobs, but to be re-hired then in June. One of them was his spouse, Rita Johnson, a nightly news anchor at GCTV, hosting the news at 1am every day. She did not host those news, but C.Y.B did: being the first time for a male news anchor to host news that a female anchor normally hosts. This was reported shortly after 3am, as GCTV had to reopen for a limited time to air the news indicating the financial crisis, on January 9, 2004. C.Y.B at 4am said that he lost more than a thousand of dollars, which is around 5% of GCTV's normal revenue, despite him remaining the spokesperson of GoCity, and then he left GCTV soonafter, not hosting news until May 2004, when he returned, now hosting news normally. Category:Good Characters Category:Good people